


this place feels empty

by J-R-Pharoah (Pabu)



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Angst, Letter fic, M/M, fuck what am doing, i was sad while writing this, spoilers for episode 5, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabu/pseuds/J-R-Pharoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Rei, we all miss you. I miss you the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this place feels empty

Dear Rei-chan,

Gou taught me how to do calligraphy like the kind we saw her do, so I thought I'd write you something. Just to talk.

I had mackerel for lunch today. Courtesy of Haru of course. I guess I could start getting used to mackarel all the time.

But I didn't enjoy swim practice today. Neither did Makoto. Mostly I don't like the guy who replaced you. He's a big stick in the mud, even more than you Rei-chan! I bet you didn't think that was possible, I know I didn't.

Anyways, it's not the same without you.

Gou insists we just call off the whole thing, but you would't want that. I know you Rei, you'd want us to keep swimming. Right?

So I will. For you Rei.

Hey, Rei-chan...I miss you.

We all do.

It's like I'm standing in a big, water-less pool with no ladders, and you're the only one who can help me get out Rei-chan.

But I guess I got myself in here anyway...

If it wasn't for me, you'd be safe on the track team, and I could settle for watching you run while the train passed you by.

I told you you'd do fine, Rei-chan. Why'd you have to go out there? You wanted to be better, be beautiful. I told you you were fine, because you were, Rei.

You were beautiful.

You always had been, you know.


End file.
